Closer: Aftermath
by rfoibuou84
Summary: After Quattre's death at the hands of his unfaithful lover, Duo, the 'other man', seeks violent revenge on Heero. Sequel to 'Why, Heero, Why' published by Kristen Hiwatari.


**Author's Note:** A couple of years ago, I wrote an untitled Gundam Wing fic. I found this fic recently published under the name 'Why, Heero, Why?' on the account of the friend whose house I'd written it at - Kristen Hiwatari - but kudos to her for not claiming it. Anywho, on reading the comments, I was quite astounded to learn that some readers wanted a sequel. Now, I consider myself to be good at character, but useless at plot, so my sincerest thanks to whoever it was who suggested that Duo take revenge against Heero.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, nor do I own characters Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, or Quattre Raberba Winner. The series and characters are owned by Katsuyuki Sumizawa.

**Closer: Aftermath  
Tosca Jones**

Sweat dripping from his every pore, Duo inhaled sharply and sat bolt upright. As he groped around the pillows, searching in the dark, and in vain, for his missing lover, his cheeks reddened and he felt a warm swelling at the back of his throat. He found his bedside lamp, and flicked it on. On seeing his own reflection in the mirror, Duo immediately burst into silent tears and let his head fall into his hands. He barely recognised himself. Sobbing gently, Duo switched his lamp back off, and felt his way through the thick darkness of the bedroom he no longer shared with Heero. With trembling hands, he found his gramaphone, wound it, and pressed the needle down onto an old jazz record. He cursed under his breath as he slipped on a loose shirt and stumbled out the front door, slamming it behind himself.

At this small hour of the morning, Heero Yuy was already wide awake. He had been so for the past four days. Now, his eyes boodshot and a stale metallic taste on his tongue, he panicked as he once more relived the events that had deprived him of sleep. His breath came in short gasps, and he could only think of one thing - Quattre. The image of his lifeless body smeared with blood had burnt itself into Heero's mind. Heero believed completely that he was losing his sanity. Over and over, he let forth inhuman cries as he squirmed inside himself, resisting the overwhelming urge to gauge his own eyes out. Heero Yuy had fallen victim to himself, and was now the slave of remorse, and of undying love.

Pressed against the brick wall under the window, Heero shivered both with fear and from the biting cold that had struck overnight. Since shooting his lover, he had not moved from this position. Quattre still lay inside, undiscovered and silent.

Footsteps in quick succession, followed by a not so distant, throaty cough, punctuated the howling wind, startling Heero from his brooding. Against the street lights flooding the otherwise black night, Heero could make out the sillhouette of a man.

'Who - who's there?' he stuttered, his voice cracking. Drunkedly, though he had consumed no food nor drink since that morning that haunted him so, Heero stood up.

'I love you, Heero,' the reply came, in a shakey and mocking voice.

Heero had no time to steady himself before he was tackled to the ground. As he flailed his arms about uselessly, a hard knee came down onto his back, and pressed into his spine. Heero screeched in pain. His assailant stuffed some sort of soft but thick rope into Heero's mouth, causing him to dry retch. He felt two forceful hands around his waist, tugging at his jeans.

Heero's stomach turned as his pants were dragged down to his knees. Behind himself, he could make out the jingling of a belt being undone, and a zipper forcefully pulled open. Tears stung the corners of his eyes as he braced himself for the unimaginable.

Searing pain tore through Heero's body.

Duo gave a mad chuckle as he plunged himself into Heero. He worked up a sweat and a steady rhythm quickly, thrusting at such a pace that left Heero writhing on the pavement, whimpering and choking, silently begging for mercy from a soul that knew no such word. As dizziness overcame him, Heero submitted totally, letting his hips and wrists be grazed against the concrete.

Twice, Duo withdrew at speed, then penetrated again with force. He wanted to cause Heero agony, while the same actions brought about his own ecstasy.

A heavy shower of rain began, saturating both Heero and Duo. Heero coughed and spluttered, then began to rock back and forth in time with Duo's thrust. Duo's eyes rolled back in his head as he approached sexual climax.

Duo cried out what may have been a profession of love as he exploded in tremors of release. He collapsed onto Heero, shuddering and bawling uncontrollably.

As dawn broke and the street lights flickered and died, Duo groaned and opened his eyes. Suddenly realising where he was, he scrambled to his knees, and stared at the lifeless form beneath him.

'Heero,' he hissed. No response. 'Heero, wake up,' he repeated, shaking Heero's shoulder. Duo's vision started to blur as reality washed over him. He grabbed Heero's arm and gently turned him over.

What met Duo's gaze reduced him to tears in a matter of seconds. Heero's eyes had glazed over, and his mouth was stuffed with a braid of caramel-brown hair, stained with dried blood.

Laying Heero back down, Duo was too lost in bittersweet memories to hear the two clicks of Heero's pistol, in his pocket, that were to become his own death.

Fin.


End file.
